I'm Sorry
by Todalin Hikari
Summary: I wanted to do a story about Kai being completely sorry for something he had done wrong.


Kai held Todo's body tightly in his arms and felt her forhead. "Kai,"she growned. "I'm okay." But her burning skin said otherwise.

"You need a doctor," Kai said strongly. He picked up Todo and carried her out to the car, laying her in the back seat. She took a deep inhail and winsed as the air entered her sore lungs.

Kai quickly made his way to the drivers seat and hopped in. "Hang on Todo," he whispered softly, starting the car. "It'll be alright." He spead off into the night. His worry effected his driving in an almost fatal way. Going way over the spead limit, and swirving relentlessly he some how made it to the hospital in one piece.

Wrapping Todo in his coat he carried her through the sliding glass doors. All around him people stared and moved quickly away. "I need a docter," Kai demanded. "Right away. She's burning up."

A couple of nurses raced over. They observed Todo's pale face. She lay so limp that she almost looked dead, if it weren't for her slow but steady breaths. The nurses motioned for Kai to follow them. Moving quickly down the hall way they made there way to an empty room. "Lay her on the bed," A nurse commanded.

Kai did as she wished, and took away his coat.

"What happend?" The nurse asked running her hands under the sink.

" I made her sick," Kai answered sorrowfully.

The nurse looked puzzlingly at Kai. "What?" She said angrily. "You did this?" She grabed a wash cloth and placed it over Todo's Forehead.

Kai nodded slowly and rubbed his temple. "I made her go out and get me a knew part for my beyblade," he exclaimed. "I already had the car so she had to walk, and got caught in the rain storm. I didn't find her until a few hours later. She was laying under a tree trying to stay dry." His hand lightly graced over Todo's.

Both the nurses sensed his sadness and felt it would be the time to leave for a mowment. "We'll get the docter," one said softly. "Don't worry. She will be alright. she just needs some rest and alittle medison." She smiled sweetly and left the room, followed closely by the other nurse.

Kai hung his head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "you didn't diserve this. It was me who was selfish. It was only an attack ring. Not worth you getting hurt." His lips lightly kissed the back of Todo's hand. Scilence over took him and for the next few minutes, leaving him to dwell on his mistake. Only inches from tears Kai burried his face in his coat.

"Mr. Hiwatari," Came the docters voice. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave while we treat her. We need to test for namoania."

Not saying a word, kai left the room in a sulky fasion. Dragging his coat behind him.

Kai sat in the lobby, nervously tapping a rolled up magazine on the arm of the chair. He tried to keep his guilt in check, but the more he tried the more it hurt. He didn't even notice when Ray and the rest of the Bladebreakers came up to him.

"Kai," Ray said worriedly. "How is Todo? Is she okay?" His hand rested on Kai's sholder and shook him slightly pulling him from his trance.

"I don't know," Kai responded harshely. "Why would I know?"

"Because your the one who brought her here," Ray answered in the same tone of voice. He observed the deep guilt that hung in Kai's eyes, and quickly lightened his answer. " I just figured you would."

Kai sighed deeply and began debating in his mind. He was leaning strongly twords just getting up and leaving the hospital right now. He didn't think he could even look at Todo after this. standing slowly, he prepared to turn and walk but a swift hand grabbed his rist.

"Don't even think about it," Tyson scolded. "Your not going to abandon her. You love her to much."

Kai gave him a puzzled look but said nothing.

sensing his confusion Tyson answered bluntly "Your eyes Kai. They give you away so easily."

"You Don't understand," Kai exclaimed yanking his hand away. "I'm the one that did this to her."

"So you abandon her," Tyson shreaked. "We went over on the phone already why it wasn't your falt Kai."

Kai shook his head. "They were only words," he shouted back. " You saying It wasn't my fault doesn't change the fact that it is and you know it."

They all stood in scilence, not knowing what to say next, but all knowing that something had to be. Suddenly a soft, weak voice pierced through the air. "Kaichi-Kun," it said.

Kai turned to see a pale Todo walking twords him. Her wet clothes were gone and in their place a silky, white hospital outfit. His jacket was draped over her shoulders and her quivering hands clutched it tightly. "Kaichi-Kun," she said agian meeting his gaze with hers. "I'm okay now, don't be sad." She layed her head against his chest.

Kai hesitated then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Todo," he said in a shakey vioce.

Todo met his lips with a kiss before he could say another word. She forgave him, and he could sence it in her soft touch.  
-END-


End file.
